


Just This Once

by SentientMango



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Remy doesn't want his boyfriend to go out with his brother. They're just so comfortable!





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon with "Hewooooo! Can you do no. 7. "Don't go on that date" "Why?" "Because it will kill me if you do" with prinxiety please? Or maybeeeee remile?"

Remy held their boyfriend close as they cuddled the morning away. Remy gave a satisfied hum, they wished they could just spend the rest of their day here. 

Emile gently started to move, wiggling out of Remy's grip, "I've got to go get ready, love.

Remy protested, wrapping Emile tighter in their warm embrace, "Don't go on that date babe."

"Huh date? Oh the thing with Patton? Why not?"

Remy nuzzled closer to Emile, "Because babe, it'll litterally kill me if you do."

Emile planted a kiss on Remy's nose, "Your brother would be distraught at that misuse of literally."

"And your brother wouldn't want me dead. You can call to cancel babe, just this once. Patton would understand."

Amusement danced in Emile's eyes, "Why are you so darn cute?"

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

Emile sighed, and reached over to grab his phone, shooting Patton a text before laying back down. "Just this once."

Remy sighed, content, "Sure babe, just this once."

They both knew this wouldn't be the last time, but neither of them drew attention to it as they cuddled close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my first stab at Remile, although I've been reading it for a bit. I enjoyed their dynamic together!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
